Electronic cigarettes have been widely applied. The present application aims at providing an electronic cigarette having the following features: having two single atomizers which can be used singly and replaced randomly; capable of sounding while smoking, wherein the sound may be music or natural sound; and provided with an LED capable of displaying a customer logo, which is similar to projection.